ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Doomsday (comics)
Doomsday is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly in association with Superman. Created by writer-artist Dan Jurgens, the character had a cameo appearance in Superman: The Man of Steel #17 (November 1992) and made his first full appearance in Superman: The Man of Steel #18 (December 1992). Doomsday is an adversary to Superman, as well as the Justice League. Doomsday ranked as #46 on IGN's list of the Top 100 Comic Book Villains of All Time. He is best known as the character who killed Superman in combat in The Death of Superman story arc. The character appears in the 2016 film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, voiced and performed by Robin Atkin Downes through motion-capture. Publication history .]] Doomsday was conceived in 1991 during an annual brainstorming session with the editors and writers of Superman comics, in response to a concern by some writers that most of Superman's foes at this point either relied on technology or their intellect to outmaneuver Superman or had some natural advantage against him, wanting to create a new foe with great physical power to match him. Several writers proposed having Superman die at the hands of a "bestial foe", and editor Mike Carlin scribbled this idea on the wall chart as "doomsday for Superman". Inspired, they chose "Doomsday" as the name for this villain. : "Next Carlin scribbled on his story board "doomsday for Superman." Others chimed in, trying to imagine a villain omnipotent enough to do in Superman and how a world without him would look. By the time they left the room they had a rough outline for a series of stories. Superman would duke it out with an all-new evil predator who was tearing apart Metropolis. What to call him or it? The answer was there on Carlin’s chart: Doomsday." Doomsday was glimpsed in Superman: The Man of Steel #17 (Nov. 1992), and made his first full appearance in Superman: The Man of Steel #18 (Dec. 1992). Fictional character biography Doomsday is depicted as a deadly monster genetically-engineered from the depths of pre-historic Krypton. His creator imbued him with few feelings, mostly hate and destruction, which led to him destroying worlds and eventually finding Earth where he meets Superman. The character is best known as Superman's murderer in the 1992 storyline, "The Death of Superman". ''The Ultimate Killing Machine'' Originally known as "The Ultimate," Doomsday was born in prehistoric times on Krypton, long before the humanoid Kryptonian race gained dominance over the planet about 250,000 years ago. It was a violent, hellish world where only the absolute strongest of creatures could survive. In a cruel experiment involving evolution, intended to create the perfect living being, the alien scientist Bertron released a humanoid infant (born in vitro in a lab) onto the surface of the planet, where he was promptly killed by the harsh environment. The baby's remains were collected and used to clone a stronger version. This process was repeated over and over for decades as a form of accelerated natural evolution. The agony of these repeated deaths was recorded in his genes, driving the creature to hate all life. As it evolved, the child eventually became able to survive the high temperatures and searing atmosphere, only to be quickly slain by the vicious predators that inhabited the planet. Over time, and without the assistance of Bertron's technology, he gained the ability to thrive on solar energy without the need for food or air, to return to life and adapt in order to overcome whatever had previously killed him. The Ultimate hunted and exterminated the dangerous predators of Krypton. He then killed Bertron himself, whom he had come to identify as an enemy. The Ultimate escaped Krypton via a ship that regularly arrived to deliver supplies to Bertron (who had wanted little contact with the planet's natives) and went on a killing spree across several planets. It began 245,000 years earlier on planet Bylan 5, where Apokoliptian prince Uxas (the future Darkseid) was about to wed a princess (in order to obtain that planet's chemical deposits for Apokolips's weapons factories). The Ultimate killed Uxas' ally Master Mayhem almost instantly and instilled great fear on Uxas after watching their fight. Just as the Ultimate and Uxas were about to meet in combat, Uxas was forced to flee; Ultimate's rampage had caused the planet's atmosphere to become toxic, thereby rendering the chemicals worthless to Apokolips. The Ultimate hitched a ride on an escaping shuttle, which crashed on Khundia. The warring Khundian clans united in order to build protective armor for a warrior named Kobald, who they hoped would survive long enough to force the Ultimate onto a rocket. Once the rocket was in space, the Ultimate killed Kobald and the resulting explosion sent him hurling through space. He next crossed paths with a Green Lantern named Zharan Pel who was beaten to death. The Ultimate took the Lantern's power ring and, sensing the power of the Guardians of the Universe, headed towards them. The thousands of Green Lanterns that were sent to stop him were slaughtered. He continued to Oa, where a single Guardian fought him, wary of the others joining the fight, fearing the Ultimate would absorb their powers as he believed was happening to his powers, so as a last resort sacrificed himself in battle to defeat him. The release of energies by the Guardian caused a tear in space through which the Ultimate fell. Eventually arriving on the planet Calaton, he ravaged that world for three years. With only the capital city left, the royal family combined their life forces into a single energy being, the Radiant. The Radiant killed the Ultimate with a huge blast of energy (laying waste to over a fifth of his planet in the process). In common Calatonian burial procedures, the Ultimate's seemingly dead body was suited and shackled to prevent his spirit from escaping into the afterlife, and he was shot into space because the murders he committed made him unworthy of burial on Calaton. Eventually, his metallic casket crashed on Earth, the force of the impact driving it deep underground. ''The Death of Superman'' & Dennis Janke.]] After freeing one arm and smashing his way out of his buried vault, The Ultimate went on a rampage in Midwestern America, where he first encountered the Justice League. He defeated the entire team of superheroes in a matter of minutes, which in turn attracted the attention of Superman. Most notable is the fact that the creature fought the whole time literally with one hand tied behind his back (due to his ancient burial cables), yet was still able to lay waste to all opposition and much of the surrounding area. The only Justice Leaguer who could defend herself against the creature was Maxima. The creature gained its new name when League member Booster Gold remarked how the rampage resembled "the arrival of Doomsday". The comment reached the broadcast media and led to the creature becoming known by its new name of Doomsday. Five Leaguers, including Superman, combined their energy powers in an attempt to take Doomsday down, but succeeded only in destroying the last of his ancient burial cables, allowing him to use both hands. During his rampage, Doomsday's interest was captured by billboards and television spots advertising violent wrestling competitions held in Metropolis, which appealed to his blood lust and thus enticed the otherwise mindless creature to head towards the city. In counterattacking the creature, Superman quickly found that his opponent's power was a match for his own and is getting stronger, and he realized that if Doomsday actually reached Metropolis, the resulting battle could conceivably destroy the city and kill millions of innocent people. Doomsday developed a strong desire to murder Superman, a desire that was later explained in the Hunter/Prey miniseries: from the agony of continually dying during his creation process, Doomsday developed in his genes the ability to sense anyone Kryptonian, as well as an overriding instinct to treat any such being as an automatic threat. In the space of a few issues of the Superman comic book series, Doomsday battled Superman in a titanic struggle, leading the hero to conclude that the creature would continue to attack relentlessly and endlessly, with no fear or compassion. Matters came to a head in Superman (vol. 2) #75, wherein both Doomsday and Superman beat each other to death in front of the Daily Planet building in Metropolis. Following the battle four super-beings appeared and took up Superman's mantle, two of them declaring themselves to be the real Superman. One was a half-man/half-machine who greatly resembled Superman with cybernetic implants where Superman had sustained the greatest amount of damage from Doomsday's blows. This "Superman" took custody of Doomsday's body. After strapping the body to an asteroid with an electronic device attached, the cyborg flung Doomsday into deep space on a trajectory supposedly certain to never intersect any other planet. The issue ended with a frame of a reawakened and laughing Doomsday, still chained to the asteroid but otherwise alive. Rematch: Hunter/Prey Eventually, after passing through a wormhole, Doomsday's asteroid was accidentally found by a deep-space scavenger ship. Upon closer examination of the peculiar-looking drifting rock, the ship's crew retrieved the object, hoping to find something of value. The scavenger vessel happened to be on a route to Apokolips, the home of the now-powerful tyrant Darkseid, empowered by the fabled Omega Force long after his first encounter with Doomsday. Doomsday was fully rested and, after slaughtering the crew of the salvage ship, found himself landing on the harsh world. This was to be the setup for a final showdown between Doomsday and Superman, who had been uneasy about the possibility of Doomsday's resurrection. With the help of his Justice League contacts, Superman procured a Mother Box, a sentient computer, after Darkseid's servant Desaad contacted Earth about a problem on Apokolips. Unknown to Superman, Doomsday had faced and beaten Darkseid in single combat, even after withstanding the full effect of Darkseid's Omega Beams, and was laying waste to Apokolips. Unfortunately, before Superman could deal with Doomsday, Desaad opened a boom tube to Calaton—the first world where Doomsday was successfully defeated—and sent Doomsday through, to what he believed was his defeat at the hands of the Radiant. Doomsday was able to adapt, however, and overcome any opponent because of the process by which he was created, so, although the Radiant had defeated him once, he would not be able to defeat him again. Likewise, even though Superman had killed Doomsday once before, he was unable to do so again. Superman, while knowing this — having been filled in on Doomsday's history by the time-manipulating Waverider — was obsessed with stopping Doomsday and followed him to Calaton. He fought Doomsday again with the help of the Mother Box, but, despite it providing him with extra weapons such as an ultrasonic gun and an energy sword, Superman met with defeat. Doomsday had evolved biological weaponry that maimed and almost killed Superman. He was forced to use one of Waverider's time travel devices to leave Doomsday stranded at the End of Time, where Doomsday met the one force he could not overcome: entropy. Upon returning Superman to the present, the Mother Box healed Superman's injuries and then "died." On Apokolips, Darkseid become fascinated with Doomsday's abilities after learning his origins from Waverider. ''The Doomsday Wars'' Doomsday returned yet again in the miniseries The Doomsday Wars. In this series, Prin Vnok, an underling of Brainiac, uses his technology to travel to the End of Time to retrieve Doomsday in order to combine the beast's massive power with Brainiac's formidable intellect after his original body was badly injured in his last fight with Superman (this was explained as having taken place at the time of the timeline's reconstruction following the events of "Zero Hour"; the reconstruction of time meant that Brainiac was able to change the events of Doomsday's defeat). He was unable to erase Doomsday's consciousness with drugs, however, because he reacted too fast for the process to work. With Doomsday's strength of will too strong for Brainiac to permanently overwhelm him on his own, Brainiac instead opted to use a human host to genetically engineer a Doomsday clone without the mind of the original, while temporarily lodging in Doomsday's head to use the creature's strength until he would be forced out. He chose to use Pete Ross and Lana Lang's newborn baby, born eight weeks premature and transported by Superman to a hospital. Brainiac intercepted Superman and stole the baby to hurt his long-time foe, correctly deducing that it was the child of someone close to Superman and feeling that the baby's still-malleable DNA would make him ideal for the plan. In the end, Superman thwarted Brainiac's plot by driving him out of Doomsday's body via the use of a telepathy-blocking "psi-blocker", simultaneously rescuing the baby from Brainiac's equipment after his foe's treatments brought the child to full-term before infusing him with Doomsday's DNA. He then lured Doomsday to the moon, where he placed him in a kind of stasis with four Justice League teleporters. Perpetually transporting between those four booths, Doomsday would never be more than 25% integrated, and was thus unable to escape. ''Our Worlds at War'' Following these events, Doomsday was released by Manchester Black's Suicide Squad to battle Imperiex, a threat that was judged to be even greater than Doomsday himself. Once freed, Doomsday slaughtered the Squad, then went on to battle Imperiex's numerous probes (his mind having been altered by Black to regard them as the threat he normally perceived Superman to be), which had thus far managed to seriously injure or kill most of Earth's heroes. Doomsday tore through numerous probes with seemingly little effort, while aided by Superman—the only time the two enemies would come close to teaming up—before finally confronting Imperiex himself. Imperiex proved too much for Doomsday—he blasted the creature, reducing him to a glowing skeleton. Sentience Superman (vol. 2) #175 commemorated the 100th issue since the death of Superman in battle with Doomsday, by staging a rematch. Doomsday's skeleton was retrieved and his flesh regrown by Lex Luthor (using Superman's Kryptonian DNA), who handed Doomsday over to Darkseid to repay Earth's war debt to Apokolips. By this time, Doomsday had evolved intelligence and sentience. Luthor arranged for the Joker to set Doomsday loose in Washington, D.C., to demonstrate that he was "in good working condition". It also happened to be the anniversary of the day that Superman had died while stopping Doomsday. Despite being weakened by kryptonite exposure when Luthor attempted to exploit Doomsday's Kryptonian origins, Superman's heart was restarted by Black Lightning and he reached Doomsday just as the monster was struggling with the Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz). Learning from J'onzz that Doomsday wanted to kill Luthor because he blamed Luthor for his "death" in the Imperiex War, Superman would soon fight Doomsday again and, this time, humbly defeat the creature by knocking him out and proving to himself and the world that Doomsday would never be Superman's equal anymore: You're different now. You can think for yourself. So think about this. Before, you were a mindless thing. Nothing could hurt you. You couldn't feel pain, much less understand it. But once you have felt it—it changes you—forever. And you'll begin to understand something new. Fear. I've lived with it all my life. You don't want to die again, do you? The agony of what's happened to you affects your speed—your strength...and that little bit of doubt—that you cannot win today—grows. You understand now, don't you? You will never hurt me again. You will never kill me again. Never again! Darkseid attempted to replicate Doomsday, producing an army of Doomsday "clones". Darkseid was not able to duplicate perfectly the creature in all its raw power, and they were defeated by a combination of heat vision and Batman's explosive batarangs during an attack on Paradise Island, while Darkseid kidnapped the newly arrived Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.Superman/Batman #10 (2004) When Superman traveled to Apokolips to reclaim the life of Steel, Mortalla (Darkseid's wife) ordered his troops to release Doomsday in an attempt to help Darkseid. Doomsday's short freedom was quickly halted by Steel in the Entropy Aegis, an armor with incredible power that had been built out of the remains of an Imperiex probe.Superman VS Darkseid: Apokolips Now! (2003) Doomsday disappeared and was seen wandering the harsh lands of Apokolips. With his newfound intelligence, Doomsday managed to escape Apokolips and return to Earth. Upon his arrival, Doomsday encountered a series of emotions previously alien to him—love, compassion, and kindness. Exploring the full range of these new emotions, Doomsday made his way to Metropolis once more, though not in the destructive manner he had before. Upon his arrival in Metropolis, Doomsday found Superman at the brink of death at the hands of Gog and intervened to help Superman in an ultimately futile fight against Gog's army. In a new future, Doomsday was remembered as one of Earth's greatest heroes, who continued Superman's legacy by leading an army under his name against the army of Gog. This new timeline ended when it was revealed that Superman was still alive, trapped and tortured with kryptonite for two centuries by Gog. Ultimately, Superman managed to convince Gog of the error of his ways. Gog offered to correct the past by returning Doomsday to an earlier point in the timeline but, in the process, Doomsday would lose his intelligence and humanity. Returned to the present, an unconscious Doomsday was transported away by a younger version of Gog to an unknown location for an unknown purpose. Infinite Crisis During Infinite Crisis, Doomsday was freed from captivity in a cavern near the center of the Earth by Doctor Psycho and Warp. Doctor Psycho mind-controlled him and used him as the "spear-carrier" of a super villain assault on Metropolis.Villains United Infinite Crisis Special (June 2006) As he came into full view in front of Green Arrow, he was stopped by Kal-El and Kal-L, who made quick work of the villain as, for the first time since the first Crisis, the two Supermen acted as a team.Infinite Crisis #6 (May 2006) New Krypton Doomsday returned in the final page of Superman (vol. 1) #681, crashing in Metropolis shortly after the representatives of Kandor met with the President. Doomsday was then apparently killed on Earth's moon when Superman, Supergirl, and many of Kandor's inhabitants jumped him to death in Action Comics #871, crushing the monster's skull. After the fight, Doomsday's mangled corpse ended up in the hands of General Sam Lane, who was in charge of a mysterious government agency determined to halt the Kryptonian "invasion" of Earth. It has been hinted at that General Lane sent Doomsday after the Kandorians in the first place, and the creature is only one of the "weapons" at Lane's disposal. General Lane put Lex Luthor to work on apparently "improving" Doomsday who, by the end of New Krypton, had still not awoken from his most recent death. During the fight, Zor-El (Superman's uncle) told him that Doomsday was created by Kryptonians on ancient Krypton through "forced evolution" and, as a result, the creature hates all Kryptonians. Reign of Doomsday Doomsday returned to carve a new path of destruction throughout the DC Universe. His journey started in the Steel one-shot and continued into Outsiders #37, Justice League of America #55, Superman/Batman Annual #5, Superboy #6 and into the milestone Action Comics #900.DCU in 2011: What does Doomsday want?Six Things You Need to Know about ACTION COMICS Issue 900 Doomsday, exhibiting an increased, broadened power set which seemed to adapt to each of his opponents, attacked, defeated and abducted Steel, the Cyborg Superman, the Eradicator, Supergirl and Superboy, before taking them to a cloaked satellite at the former location of New Krypton. Superman discovered that this was all part of a plot by Lex Luthor, which had become obsolete. After locating the satellite, Superman attempted to free his allies, only for them all to discover the apparently still-inert body of Doomsday, as well as three separate clones or copies—each with a different power set.Action Comics #900 (April 2011) Attempting to flee from the clones with Doomsday, the Superman Family discovered that their ship is now on course for Earth with the potential to trigger an extinction-level event if it were to strike. Their attempt to divert the ship was interrupted by a being called "Doomslayer", who resembled a cyborg version of Doomsday and was later revealed to be a Doomsday who was tossed down an infinite tube that gave it time to evolve. Doomslayer effortlessly tore Eradicator apart and proclaimed that Earth must die for the future.Action Comics #901 (May 2011) Doomslayer believed the original Doomsday to be an infection, so it planned to destroy Earth, as it considered Earth to be ground zero for Doomsday's "infection". Superman and his friends escaped the ship with the original Doomsday and stopped the ship from crashing on Earth, pushing it into Metropolis's bay. Afterward, Doomslayer attacked the city with the Doomsday clones, determined to erase all trace and knowledge of Doomsday from existence.Action Comics #902 (June 2011) The clones spread across the world, wreaking havoc, while Doomslayer's second plan was to entice the Doomsdays to reach the Earth's core so that he could expand the universe inside the ship's tower and destroy the planet from within, thus erasing all knowledge of Doomsday from the universe. In S.T.A.R. Labs, Superman's allies used the original Doomsday's body to try to find a way to stop the Doomsday clones. Doomsday awakened, but Eradicator (who was thought to be killed by Doomslayer) was in control. As Eradicator and the heroes attack the Doomsday clones, he warned that Doomsday's mind was beginning to awaken.Action Comics #903 (July 2011) In the final battle, a weakened Superman made contact with the ship's artificial intelligence before it reached Earth's core, hoping to have the tower teleport away. Meanwhile, the Doomsday clones were defeated by Earth's heroes and sent back into the pit in which the tower was located. Eradicator arrived and defended Superman, now very weak, from Doomslayer, quickly throwing Superman out of the tower and allowing himself to be trapped with Doomslayer before the tower teleports away.Action Comics #904 (August 2011) The New 52 In The New 52 (a reboot of the DC Comics universe), Doomsday made his official debut in September 2013 as a part of "Villains Month". In Batman/Superman #3.1 Doomsday attacked Krypton many years ago when Lara was a lieutenant in the elite military seminary. Colonel Zod faced him wearing an ancient armor of Krypton's warrior founders but their battle caused the death of thousands of Kryptonians. Zod apparently defeated Doomsday sending him to the Phantom Zone. Years later General Zod, now also imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, communicated with the child Kara Zor-El telling her how he admired the creature because it destroyed everything, an attribute he seeks in order for his people to be strong as years of complacency have made the Kryptonians weak. Zor-El narrates a prophecy in which the last knight of the House of El will travel to a distant planet after the destruction of Krypton. Doomsday will find and battle the last knight to save his people, but sacrificing his own life to do so.Batman/Superman #3.1 In Superman/Wonder Woman Doomsday mysteriously appears in the North Atlantic Ocean and fights Wonder Woman, breaking her arm before vanishing into thin air. After describing her attacker to Superman, both travel to the Fortress of Solitude where Diana identifies Doomsday on a Phantom Zone viewing device. Superman assumes that the walls of the Phantom Zone are failing, which has allowed the momentary escapes for Doomsday. Months later, the creature once again escapes the Phantom Zone to wreak havoc across the globe, changing as it goes into an even deadlier form; now, every living thing in its vicinity dies, and even physical structures crumble. Superman, Wonder Woman, Steel and the Justice League struggle to defeat it, even calling on the aid of Lex Luthor; in the end, Superman drags Doomsday's body to the planet Venus and incinerates it. Believing Doomsday dead, Superman returns to Earth, only to watch in horror as the creature teleports to Earth. Finally realizing he has no choice, Superman kills Doomsday, slicing the monster in half and, as it disintegrates, inhaling its ash-like remains to contain them within his indestructible body. However, soon after he starts to change; mentally showing signs of exacerbated stress and aggression, and gradually physically as well, resembling Doomsday itself more and more. It is revealed Doomsday was released by the Phantom King (Xa-Du), on instigation of Brainiac; the latter orchestrated it to get rid of Superman as he prepared to assimilate the consciousnesses of all human beings in the world. Superman managed to take control of the raging power and fury of Doomsday for long enough, however, to attack and defeat Brainiac's gigantic mother ship, dragging it into a black hole - ridding himself of the Doomsday infection in the process.Superman: Doomed DC Rebirth After the death of the New 52 Superman, the pre-''Flashpoint'' Superman appears to confront Lex Luthor as he attempts to proclaim his new role as Metropolis's protector in the absence of the Man of Steel, but their fight is interrupted when Doomsday emerges from a coffin that was being transported by an unidentified group in a hovercar above them.Action Comics: Rebirth #1 As Superman and Lex attempt to fight the creature, Superman is troubled to realise that this Doomsday operates at a strength level similar to the creature he faced for the first time in his world, but also has some degree of strategic planning, attacking passing trains and civilians to distract Superman and Luthor.Action Comics Vol 1 #959 As Wonder Woman appears to assist, Doomsday departs, but Superman and Wonder Woman are able to intercept him before he reaches Superman's wife Lois and their son Jon.Action Comics Vol 1 #960 While Wonder Woman takes Lois and Jon to the JLA Watchtower for safety, Superman is confused when an unknown group appear to attack Doomsday,Action Comics Vol 1 #961 but they are swiftly defeated. He subsequently manages to lure Doomsday to his own makeshift Fortress and use the Phantom Zone projector to trap his foe, but he is unaware that the unknown group led by Mr.Oz intercepted the Phantom Zone beam and have captured Doomsday for their own unknown future purposes.Action Comics Vol 1 #962 Powers and abilities Regenerative Healing Factor Doomsday was created through the process of repetitive cloning. The clones were subsequently killed repeatedly by some of the most dangerous species in the universe in one of the harshest habitats in all of existence: prehistoric Krypton. Through cloning technology, the infant continually returned to life and evolved, becoming resistant or immune to whatever killed him before, ultimately permanently acquiring the capability to regenerate and evolve without technology. After the Radiant killed him the first time they fought, Doomsday grew immune to the Radiant's energy-projection and even managed to withstand Darkseid's full Omega-Effect.Superman/Doomsday: Hunter/Prey The amount of damage dealt to Doomsday determined the length of time it took for him to fully recover. During his outwardly undamaged death at Superman's hands, he only needed some days to recover, but when Imperiex reduced him to a skeleton, it took months. His entombment in a Calatonian burial suit and metal vault lasted hundreds of millennia. After being killed by the Radiant and subsequently undergoing the impact of the casket on Earth, his body was sealed underground in total darkness. Deprived of solar energy, necessary to nourish his Kryptonian anatomy, he could only revive extremely slowly and naturally. Doomsday had a highly accelerated healing factor that allowed him to quickly regenerate from most damage. When his side was cut by Superman with a plasma sword, it closed within moments. As a result of his engineering, Doomsday did not need to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep, and his body was almost solid mass with no internal organs. Resistance Doomsday also was able to develop/evolve resistance from ordinary injuries. Superman once used a sound gun to greatly discomfort him, but Doomsday's auditory canals closed up, making him impervious to Superman's weapon. Waverider once paralyzed Doomsday with energy while seeking to perceive Doomsday's present, but the second attempt backfired as Doomsday triggered a feedback burst that briefly disrupted Waverider. In essence, Doomsday gradually became more invulnerable if not injured beyond his ability to recover, which has so far been undefined. Doomsday developed weapons and abilities that countered the powers of an opponent. He managed to cancel out the pure-energy Radiant by slamming into him while generating a dark counter-energy; to greatly extend his claws and develop a poison to strike Superman in flight and reel him in; to breathe flames against the fire-sensitive Martian Manhunter, and apparently neutralize his defensive phase-shifting power.Superman'' (vol. 2) #175'' Doomsday's skeleton protruded through his skin in razor-sharp spurs, which provided protection to his few vital organs (brain, eyes and nervous system), and acted as claw-like weapons on his hands, elbows, and knees. In addition, the tips of these protrusions are lethally poisonous. Doomsday was immensely resistant to heat, cold, and conventional damage, allowing him to survive in the most inhospitable worlds, or in the vacuum of space. His superhuman endurance and invulnerability were able to withstand Darkseid's full-powered "Omega Effect" without any apparent damage. Waverider's words suggest that Doomsday's body could have been completely destroyed after his battle with the Radiant, suggesting that his healing factor has its limits, but it should be noted that at this point Doomsday was left so damaged that he remained 'comatose' for several thousand years while trapped and cut off from the solar energy he required to sustain himself, making it unlikely that anything is capable of doing sufficient damage to him to bring him to this state again after his subsequent evolutions. Strength Doomsday possessed extreme superhuman strength that, variable as it was, at one point enabled him to effortlessly stand his ground against the entire Justice League, including Superman and Orion.The Doomsday Wars He was able to break Superman's left arm with limited effort, as well as outmatch and beat Darkseid unconscious in combat. However, his strength has limits: the immensely strong Calatonian alloy cables, in which he was entombed, continued to partially restrain him during his initial rampage on Earth, with the last of the cables only being destroyed when the Justice League unleashed a full-power assault to try and stop him. It was never stated how long he had struggled to free his left hand before his escape. Doomsday possessed seemingly inexhaustible stamina, and was not noticeably slowed down from fighting Superman for an entire day. His speed and agility were vastly disproportionate to his bulky stature, and he was able to match Superman in this regard, once even managing to grab the Flash while the hero was in motion. He could not fly, but traveled by leaping miles at a time. Superman took advantage of this in their first battle by trying to keep him airborne by flying into the sky. After being regrown by Lex Luthor, Doomsday was genetically part-Kryptonian due to his genes having been spliced with Kal-El's. However, with the exception of his flame-breath, he displayed no additional abilities. In fact, he was shown to be weaker than previously when he was single-handedly beaten by Superman. This was attributed to intelligence that he developed, causing him to fear the death that awaited him if he lost, but did not explain how a simple minor concussion could incapacitate his healing factor for the time he remained unconscious. However, he apparently lost his intelligence when he was sent back in time, reverting him to his original state of fearlessness. Once he gained some of Superman's Kryptonian DNA, he became susceptible to kryptonite. Unlike Superman, it caused him pain, but could not kill him. This rendered him controllable. Other powers During his confrontation with Steel, Doomsday spontaneously developed the power of flight, and the ability to cover his body with metallic armor, capable of resisting even Steel's paralysing nanites.Reign of Doomsday: Steel '1 In a later confrontation with the Outsiders, as he sought to confront the Eradicator, he demonstrated the ability to absorb energy from Looker and Halo's attacks and send it back to them in a massive burst.Outsiders #37 During his battle with the Cyborg-Superman, the Cyborg tore through portions of Doomsday's body, which were quickly replaced with cyborg parts of his own.Superman/Batman Annual #5 However, it has since been revealed that these Doomsdays were actually clones of the original, each specifically designed to take out Steel, Henshaw and Superboy, putting them at a disadvantage when pitted against the other Supermen.Action Comics #900 Other versions * In the non-continuity book All-Star Superman, Grant Morrison's modern take on the Silver Age includes the D.N.A. P.R.O.J.E.C.T. In which; resurrected by a scientist named Leo Quintum. Under Quintum's guidance, the P.R.O.J.E.C.T. was dedicated to "the engineering of new human forms" including Bizarro worker drones, giants called "Voyager Titans" who could travel through space under their own power, and microscopic "nanonauts" who could unlock the mysteries of the sub-atomic world. The P.R.O.J.E.C.T.'s ultimate goal was to create a replacement Superman, in case something were to happen to the original. In All-Star Superman #4, it was revealed that the P.R.O.J.E.C.T. (with support from the U.S. Army's Cadmus Division) created a formula to bestow Superman-level strength and durability on a normal human, but all of their test subjects ultimately burned out. Jimmy Olsen shot himself with a syringe gun containing a formula marked "Do Not Open Until Doomsday", and transformed into a hulking, gray-skinned figure with bony protrusions. He succeeded in stopping a black kryptonite-afflicted Superman and transformed back into his normal form before the formula had a chance to kill him. It's not discussed as to whether Superman fought an original Doomsday in this universe.All Star Superman #4 * Doomsday of Bizarro World was assumed to become weaker to things (due to Doomsday developing resistance). * During the "Lifeline" storyline that ran in Wonder Woman, an imperfect duplicate of Doomsday was created by an artificial intelligence based on the son of scientist Doctor Julian Lazarus,Wonder Woman vol. 2 #104 but was destroyed when Wonder Woman's allies were able to feed the clone so much power that its bones covered it and it reverted to a statue-like state that she could shatter with relative ease.Wonder Woman vol.2 #106 * In an attempt to understand death, Mister Mxyzptlk created a temporary copy of Doomsday, which he called "Bada-Bing-Bada-Boomsday", although he erased it once again after it temporarily killed him. This version had light yellow skin instead of the grey tinge of the mainstream version, in addition to more spikes.Superman: The Man of Steel #75 * In the Tangent Universe, Doomsday was a member of the Doom Patrol.Tangent Comics: Doom Patrol #1 * In JLA/Avengers #4 Doomsday was shown in a panel near the end of the heroes' battle against Krona's enthralled army of villains, where he was apparently defeated by Thor.JLA/Avengers #1-4 * In the Young Justice crossover story "World Without Young Justice", the past of all of the team members was changed. Superboy was now one of two clone attempts after Superman's death. His nemesis was a teenage version of Doomsday known as "Doomsboy".Young Justice #40-45 * In Action Comics #856, a Bizarro No. 1 created a "Bizarro Doomsday".Action Comics #856 * In the Superboy story "Hypertension" (vol 3 #60-65), Black Zero had a collection of dozens of Doomsdays from alternate realities.Superboy #60-65 * In Superman: Red Son, Doomsday was one of the many rogues created by Dr. Luthor.Superman: Red Son #1-3 * A Doomsday-like creature codenamed "All-American Boy", was introduced in the Superman/Batman storyline "The Search for Kryptonite".Superman/Batman #44-49 All-American Boy was an experiment to use kryptonite to bond cell scrapings taken from Doomsday to a human host (Joshua Walker).Superman/Batman #47 Walker, a local Smallville hero turned soldier, under mind control battled Superman, devastating Smallville, Kansas, in the process. Batman located Josh's parents, who convinced him to stop, and he regained consciousness. Project leader Amanda Waller was forced to contribute towards the repairs of Smallville in return for her dealings in the AAB project to remain secret.Superman/Batman #48 * In the Superman/Batman storyline "Mash-Up", elements of Doomsday were combined with parts of Deathstroke, creating the villain "Doomstroke".Superman/Batman #60 * In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint event, Doomsday was part of the military's "Project Six". After being discovered lying dormant in an underground vault, Project Six's DNA was used by the government's Sam Lane to create supersoldiers. The volunteer supersoldier was Neil Sinclair.Flashpoint: Project Superman #1 (June 2011) Later, Project Six, controlled by General Nathaniel Adam via a mental interface, was sent to attack Booster Gold, who was believed to be an Atlantean threat.Booster Gold vol. 2 #44 (May 2011) During the battle, Adam's control device was disrupted by a Metahuman woman named Alexandra Gianopoulos, which caused Project Six's true personality to surface.Booster Gold vol. 2 #45 (June 2011) Project Six attacked and nearly beat Booster Gold to death, with Booster only survived because Project Six was at a more basic level of evolution than the Doomsday with which Booster was familiar. With the immediate threat defeated, Project Six began to rampage, killing innocent people, but after regaining consciousness, Booster Gold put Project Six's helmet back on, returning control back to General Adam. However, the General, believing that Project Six was naturally mindless and incapable of doing anything without being under the control of something else, attributed its rampage to Booster, commanding Project Six to capture him.Booster Gold vol. 2 #46 (July 2011) When General Adam attempted to have Booster Gold subjected to mind-crippling interrogation due to his disbelief of Booster's story, Booster Gold shot down a girder, knocking the control helmet off him. At the same time, an image of "Project Superman" appeared on a computer screen. The two events caused Project Six's true personality to resurface again. As Project Six rampaged, badly beating Booster Gold, Alexandra put on the control helmet, forcing him to rip open his own chest, killing himself.Booster Gold (vol. 2) #47 (August 2011) * Doomsday prominently appeared in Injustice: Gods Among Us prequel comic. While entering a submarine looking for a captured Lois Lane, Superman encountered him. He grabbed Doomsday and flew into outer space with him, assuming that this action would be nonlethal. In all actuality however, this supposed "Doomsday" was Lois Lane. Superman was under the effects of Scarecrow's fear toxin, causing him to interpret Lois as Doomsday. Joker had previously set a nuclear bomb in Metropolis to Lane's heartbeat. If she were to die, the bomb would detonate. The effects of the toxin wore off, and Superman watched in horror as Lois perished (along with their unborn son) and Metropolis exploded as a result of his actions. This had a traumatic effect on Superman, causing him to have a new outlook on morality and setting the events of the game's story in motion.Injustice: Gods Among Men #2 The true Doomsday was later captured and kept under control with a special harness that limited his ability to act independently. * In the DC Bombshells continuity, Faora injects herself with Raven's blood from when Raven transformed into an unstable demonic monster after her father's death, altering her body to turn herself into this dimension's version of Doomsday. In other media Television Live-action '' episode "Doomsday".]] * Doomsday appeared on the eighth season of Smallville as the main antagonist, played by Sam Witwer (human form) and Dario Delacio (true Doomsday form). This version had a human-appearing alter ego "Davis Bloome" that mutated into the recognizable monster form and blacked out for the periods when Doomsday was active. It was revealed that Davis was created by General Zod and Faora from the DNA of the strongest creatures they could find on Krypton. This version was portrayed as a "tragic villain" rather than a completely uncontrollable monster. When Clark Kent revealed his secret to the world, Davis realised Clark was the Kryptonian he had been sent to kill. Clark then went back in time and altered history so Davis never learned his secret, resulting in Davis increasingly struggling to control his alter ego as he and Clark discovered their connection to each other. In the season finale, Chloe Sullivan splits Davis and Doomsday using black kryptonite, and Clark was able to trap Doomsday deep below the Earth while keeping Davis alive, believing Davis could be saved. At the end of the episode, the now-human Davis snaps anyway and kills Jimmy Olsen. Before he could kill Chloe, a dying Jimmy pushes Davis onto spikes impaling and killing him before succumbing to his own wounds. Jimmy's death at Davis's hands sends Clark into a state of depression as he chose to save Davis rather than kill him as originally stressed by his colleagues, until Chloe manages to make Clark see his errors. * Doomsday is set to appear in Krypton. Animation .]] * Doomsday made his animated debut in the ''Justice League animated series, voiced by Michael Jai White. In the episode "A Better World", Doomsday crash landed on Earth inside what appeared to be a molten red meteorite. After wreaking havoc to everyone and everything around him, the Justice Lords (a tyrannical version of the Justice League from a parallel universe) arrived to stop him. However, Doomsday managed to defeat all of them except for Superman. After being pummelled by Doomsday, the Justice Lord Superman used his heat vision to lobotomize Doomsday. * Doomsday returns in the sequel series Justice League Unlimited, voiced again by Michael Jai White, though with a vocal effect this time. The episode "The Doomsday Sanction" revealed that this version was actually an altered clone of Superman genetically engineered by Project Cadmus to be the Man of Steel's superior and indoctrinated into hating him. When he became too difficult to control, they abandoned the project and launched Doomsday into space in a rocket. His strength, however, had been underestimated, and he was able to damage his rocket-propelled prison cell enough before it could leave the planet's orbit, causing it to crash back on Earth (with its remains being the 'meteorite' seen in his earlier appearance). It is then revealed that after being defeated by the Justice Lord's Superman, Cadmus extracted Doomsday and kept him prisoner. After Doomsday's brain had regenerated, disgraced and enraged Cadmus member Dr. Achilles Milo released Doomsday to kill Amanda Waller after explaining that Doomsday's hatred of Superman was manufactured. However, Doomsday killed Milo (off-screen) instead, and went to fight Superman. Like his comic book counterpart, his skull had adapted a heavy bone-plate to prevent the same trick from working twice. After a brutal fight, Doomsday was defeated when Superman threw him into an active volcano, encasing him in lava. The Justice League then tried to get some answers from the captured Doomsday regarding Cadmus, which did not work as Doomsday was unaffected by Martian Manhunter's telepathy. Superman then resorted to sending Doomsday into the Phantom Zone, since he was too dangerous to imprison anywhere else. * Doomsday also appeared briefly in the Legion of Super Heroes animated series episode "Phantoms". He was shown as a prisoner within the Phantom Zone along with many other Phantom Zone villains. Film Live-action .]] * Robin Atkin Downes voices and provides motion-capture for Doomsday in the 2016 film ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. After learning Kryptonian information from the historical archives on a scout ship that crashed, Lex Luthor uses General Zod's body to create a "Kryptonian Deformity", an act which had been forbidden by the Kryptonian Council prior to the planet's destruction. Luthor places the lifeless corpse into the Genesis Chamber and gives the creature life with his own blood. In the climax of the film, Luthor sets the creature loose upon hatching from its "egg sack" to kill Superman, after Batman fails to do so, deeming the creature the Man of Steel's "Doomsday". During the battle, Doomsday displays massive superhuman strength, durability and stamina, as well as the ability to "evolve" and regenerate at an incredibly fast pace, growing bone protrusions and gaining more muscle mass, in addition to being able to absorb energy and fire heat blasts from his eyes and mouth. When Superman flies the monster into space and the military fires a nuclear missile with the hopes of incinerating him, Doomsday survives and absorbs the nuclear energy, gaining the ability to discharge electrical blasts from his body, capable of levelling a few city blocks at once. Although Wonder Woman soon joins the battle, Doomsday's strength proves to be far greater than that of the two heroes combined. However, Batman later surmises that because Doomsday was created from Kryptonian technology, he shares Superman's vulnerability to kryptonite. Lois retrieves the spear while Wonder Woman cuts off Doomsday's right hand and holds him down using the Lasso of Truth and Batman uses his last kryptonite round to weaken the monster. Doomsday is then killed when Superman impales him with Batman's kryptonite spear, but not before the creature gets a chance to stab the hero with a new large bone protrusion from his severed wrist, resulting in the demise of both characters. 16 'Batman v Superman' Spoilers For Those Too Eager To Wait * Director Zack Snyder confirmed that Doomsday and details surrounding his mythological origins will be explored further in the Justice League films. Animation * Doomsday appears in the 2007 animated direct-to-video film Superman: Doomsday. Like his first appearance in the comics, he did not speak and only roared. Doomsday's origin was simplified, with a Superman robot informing Superman that Kryptonian records reporting him as an improperly programmed Doomsday biomechanical supersoldier, a literal weapon of mass destruction or doomsday device, one which could not determine friend from foe, destroying everyone and everything in sight "because it must". After going on a killing spree, it was engaged in battle by Superman throughout Metropolis. Doomsday was finally defeated when a severely wounded Superman flew him into outer space, then returned with him, slamming him into the pavement and killing him. The blast resulted in the mortal wounding of Superman, though Superman's condition was discovered by the robot to be merely a deathlike reduced metabolic healing state. Unlike the comics, there was nothing to indicate Doomsday returned from the dead. * An army of Doomsday clones appear in Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. They are created by Darkseid and sent to attack Themyscira. However, these clones are significantly weaker than the original Doomsday. After a lengthy battle, the Doomsday clones are all killed when Superman uses his heat vision to incinerate them. After the battle, the heroes realize the clones were only used to distract them as Darkseid killed Lyla and kidnapped Kara Zor-El. * Doomsday will appear in an upcoming two-part animated film that serves as a re-adaptation of The Death of Superman. Although the storyline was already animated in 2007's Superman: Doomsday, this film is implied to be a more faithful adaptaion. The first part, titled Death of Superman, will be released in 2018, and the second part, titled Reign of the Supermen, will be released 2019. Web videos * Doomsday appears in the 2012 short film The Death and Return of Superman by Max Landis. Doomsday, played by Elden Henson, is created by Bertron and later goes to Metropolis and kills Superman. * Doomsday appears as a combatant in the popular web series Death Battle where he fights the Hulk from Marvel Comics in a fight to the death and wins. He would later on appear in the spin-off series of Death Battle known as DBX where he fights Broly from the Dragon Ball franchise and also wins. Video games * Doomsday appeared in The Death and Return of Superman video game adaptation of the major comic book storyline of the same name, appearing as the second boss in the game. * A Doomsday clone appeared in Justice League Heroes, voiced by Charles Gideon Davis. Brainiac unleashed him into the Justice League Satellite where he knocked out Martian Manhunter until he was defeated by the heroes. * Doomsday appeared in DC Universe Online, voiced by Benjamin Jansen. In the "Smallville Alert", LexCorp had been performing an experiment that involved using Doomsday's DNA on some of Smallville's citizens, resulting in their becoming Doomsday-like creatures. After the players defeated the Doomsday-like creatures and the LexCorp Scientists, the players freed and fought Doomsday. On the hero campaign when it came to the fight against Doomsday, the players would be assisted by Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and Steel. On the villain campaign when it came to the fight against Doomsday, the players would be assisted by Bizarro, Deathstroke, Killer Frost, and Solomon Grundy. * Doomsday appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us, voiced by Khary Payton. He was revealed to be a playable character after a glitch on GameStop's site (which was promoting the game) caused the information to be leaked. In the story, Doomsday was among the villains battling the Justice League on the "Prime Earth" before being defeated and thrown far into space by Superman. On the parallel Regime-dominated Earth, the alternate Doomsday was captured by Superman's Regime and kept tame by the use of a control collar. Later, Doomsday was used by the alternate Superman in his attack on Metropolis when people began to rebel against the Regime's rule and was defeated by the "Prime" Superman. The "Prime" Superman claims that "Doomsday is not today" and throws Doomsday into the Phantom Zone. In Doomsday's ending, Doomsday used technology in the Fortress of Solitude to terraform Earth into the image of prehistoric Krypton. Eventually, Doomsday departed Earth seeking a challenge and finding it in the form of the intergalactic mercenary Lobo. * Doomsday appears a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, voiced by Travis Willingham. * Doomsday appeared as a playable character in the multiplayer battle arena game Infinite Crisis, voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Merchandise * An exclusive Doomsday figure was released in a Justice League Unlimited six-pack, based on his appearance in the TV series. * Mattel has released a Doomsday figure based on his appearance in the animated film Superman: Doomsday. * DC Collectibles has released a Doomsday figure in a two-pack with Catwoman, based on his appearance in the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us. * DC Direct released a Doomsday figure. * Mattel released a Doomsday figure in their DC SuperHeroes line that came packaged with a comic. * Soap Studio released a Mirage 3D figurine of Doomsday in their Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice line. See also * List of Superman enemies * Doctor Doomsday References External links * [http://www.warnervideo.com/supermandoomsdaydvd/ Superman: Doomsday Official Website for Superman Doomsday DVD] * [https://www.myspace.com/supermandoomsdaymovie Superman: Doomsday Official MySpace profile for Superman Doomsday movie] * DCDP: Doomsday - DC Database Project Category:DC Comics aliens Category:DC Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:DC Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics cosmic entities Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics titles Category:Injustice characters Category:Superhero film characters Category:Superhero television characters Category:Science fiction soldiers Category:Kryptonians Category:Smallville characters Category:Characters created by Dan Jurgens Category:End of the Universe in fiction Category:Science fiction weapons Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional characters from Kansas Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional rampage and spree killers Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional paramedics Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional serial killers Category:Fictional weapons of mass destruction Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1992 Category:Demons Category:DC Comics demons